The Winter Soldier vs Red Hood
The Winter Soldier vs Red Hood Season 3 Episode 10 (Marvel vs DC) Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Intro 2 people with guns and weaponry between the rivalry of Marvel and DC fight to the death in my 10th episode of my 3rd Season! Pre Fight Bucky walked through the days. He was an outlaw. No one trusted him besides Captain America. America was a good friend. Bucky was known as The Winter Soldier. No one knew why he was named that, he just WAS named that. Anyways, Bucky saw a shadow in his walking. Bucky quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at the shadow. This person could try and turn him in! Bucky then ran to see the person clearly, but it was cat. Bucky stopped in his tracks. Wow Buck. It was a Cat. What are you going to do, fight it?! Bucky continued to walk but was soon pinned into the ground by Red Hood. Red Hood: My distraction worked perfectly. Your coming with me for the money! Bucky punched Red Hood in the face, knocking Red Hood backwards. Bucky: I am not going anywhere. MAY IT BE FOUGHT! FIGHT! Fight!!! Bucky and Red Hood both grabbed their pistols and started shooting each other. Both of the fighter's bullets hit the other's bullets. This happened for a while, until Bucky stopped shooting and lunged into the air. Bucky's knife in his hands, Red Hood rapidly started shooting Bucky. Bucky used his knife to hit the bullets away from his body. Bucky landed on the ground and tripped Red Hood to the ground. Bucky then grabbed his sniper gun and put it straight on Red Hood's face. Thanks to Red Hood's Martial Arts, Red Hood landed a hard punch in Bucky's face before The Winter Soldier could shoot Red Hood in the skull. Red Hood then wrapped his legs around Bucky's neck and slammed him into the ground. Red Hood did a 360 kick in Bucky's face, sending the Soldier crashing into the ground. Red Hood leaped backwards and started firing his pistol. Bucky put his metal arm in front of him to dodge the bullets. Bucky reached Red Hood and punched him in the face with his Metal Arm. Red Hood crashed into the wall, his mask broken. Bucky quickly grabbed Red Hood's neck and began squeezing it. But little did he know, Red Hood was aiming his pistol at Bucky's chest. Red Hood pulled the trigger, and Bucky was shot. Not in the heart though. He was still alive! Bucky yelled in anger and swung his metal arm at Red Hood with all of his might. The metal arm smashed itself into Red Hood, instantly breaking Red Hood's helmet and knocking him out. K.O!!!!!!!!!! When Red Hood opened his eyes, The Winter Soldier stood, staring at him. Red Hood reached for his gun but the gun was gone and Red Hood's arms were chained to the wall. Bucky: Who are you? Red Hood: Jason.... Jason Todd.... Bucky: Well, Jason. I never really do this on people, but because of you trying to kill me, I am going to kill you. Before Jason could speak Bucky pulled out his rifle and shot Jason in the head. Headshot! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... The Winter Soldier!!!!!! Category:The Winter Soldier Category:Red Hood Category:Marvel vs DC Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:Gun Users Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees